Who is Usagi really?
by koneko1028
Summary: I need VOTE!!!! This is my frist Fanfic so plz don't dis it to much. The Inner Scouts and Darien betray Usagi. She is send to the Z dimension. She find her ture love and brother....hope u like it.
1. The Darien look a like or is it Darien?

OK, I hope you like my story it's the very first time I wrote a fanfiction, Tell me what you think bout it. Thanxs. .  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Vote, plz thanks  
  
Usagi brother Veggie?, Goku?  
  
Usagi/Gohan, Usagi/M Trunks, or Usagi/Veggie?  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"…." Talkin  
  
*…* Thinking  
  
(…) Notes  
  
Chp 1, The Darien look a like or is it Darien?  
  
Usagi was sitting in her room when her communicator come on she opened it and saw Ami's face.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami said over the communicator "There is something going on downtown we have picked up a large mass off energy and we think that it's the negaverse"  
  
"The Negaverse? But I thought we defeated the negaverse after we defeated Chaos" Usagi Said  
  
"I guess we were wrong because this is definitely negaverse energy" Ami said  
  
"Alright" Usagi said " I'll be there as fast as I can" She switched off her communicator.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" She whispers so her Mother, Father and Little Brother wouldn't hear here.  
  
A warm pink light flood out of the Silver Crystal it surrounded her body. Her Clothes disappeared and in it's places was her Sailor fuku.  
  
She wasted no time, and jumped out of her window and ran as fast as she could, not to be late because they would come down on her, and she didn't want that.  
  
As She ran downtown she got a good look at her surrounding oddly enough she saw there where no cars, people walkin for store to store or on the streets, Nothing, But she tried not to pay attention, and kept running.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake making her fall to her knees. The Pavement stated to spit open under Her, She jumped so she wouldn't fall in the hole, then out of the hole come blue fire that burned her eyes. She put her arms over her eyes. From the unusually fire come a tell men, with cold blue eyes, Black hair, He was wearing a dark blue suit and in his right hand was a sword with a golden handle.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked at the men that some out of the fire  
  
"He looks like Darien" She though  
  
"I've been waiting for you Sailor moon" the strange man said as she raised is sword and lunged at Usagi……  
  
~~~~***  
  
cliff hanger, hope you like, reviews plz thanks  
  
sorry it's short  
  
it will be longer next time. 


	2. betrayed

Ok, this chp is goin to be longer, hoped you like the first one.  
  
Will it looks like is goin to be Vegeta is goin to be her brother And she is goin to be with Gohan. But I need more votes.  
  
Chp 2 Betrayed  
  
Sailor Moon dodged him and took her tiara in her right hand "Moon Tiara Magic" She Yelled and let her tiara fly towards the strange men.  
  
He Grinned and opened his hand and the tiara rested in his palm. Sailor Moon Gasped *How can he do that? * The men dropped the tiara on the ground and stepped on it and broke it in half. He pointed his swords at Sailor moon and said something she couldn't understand, then a Dark blue light come from the tip of the sword and shot towards Sailor moon. She tired to dodge it but couldn't the light circle her neck, waist, and legs. She tired to move but found out she couldn't move a muscle. The men started towards her. Sailor moon contracted all her muscles as hard as she could to move from his strong hold but it was no use.  
  
As he approached her he drew out a dagger that looked like is sword, and he chuckled " tsk, tsk, Sailor moon I though you where stronger, but I guess your just weak" the men said  
  
"Wrong" She said "I'm strong, I'm Sailor moon, I fight for love and justices, you are not goin to win" With all her power she pulled herself out of his strong hold. He gasped and Sailor moon snatched the sword out of the man's hand and plunged it into his stomach. He leaned over and dug hid dagger deep into her shoulder. She let out an agonizing cry of pain and feel to her knees.  
  
The men sunk back into the unusually blue fire and yelled out "Don't think we are done, I'm not beaten that easily" and with that the man disappeared. Sailor moon grabbed the dagger out of her shoulder and stood up. She watched as the ground closed up and the fire disappeared.  
  
She started to run downtown to join her friends as, she approached the place where Ami called from, she saw utter destruction. It's like a bomb was set off the entire downtown laid in rumble. The scout were off to one side batting with four thing. They where black and blue birds. They where hovering in the air but they started to moved to the scouts and attack them.  
  
Sailor moon saw Jupiter laying on the ground with one of the birds hovering over her. She ran towards them when the birds saw her they disappeared. The scouts search the sky but saw nothing. They all stood in a ready position and Jupiter let out a groan from where she was laying on the ground. Tuxedo Mask was perched on top of a crumbled building it looked like he been fighting as well  
  
"what happen?" Sailor Moon asked as she got closer to the other senshis. They ignored her and they helped Jupiter up. Tuxedo Mask jumped down form the building he had a hand over is stomach, blood was on his hand and suit, he looked at the sailor senshis, "what happened?" he asked them. As sailor moon got closer to them she saw that their faces had Dark outlines that were marked with fresh blood. Jupiter looked half dead as she lead up against a wall. The scouts turned there attention to Sailor moon as she approached. "where were you?" Ami asked  
  
"I was…."Rei cut her off before she could say anything. "we don't won't any more excuses usagi, you are late for everything . We thought that maybe you would put more importance on your friends, but I guess we were wrong"  
  
"No!, it's not like that" Usagi Said as she searched her friends faces from some support but found none. "Why where you late?" Ami asked again "we really could have used your help. I called you and you said that you where coming" Darien smirked as they where talkin to Usagi, The smirk when unnoticed. "I was" Usagi said.  
  
"listen Usagi" we don't want any excuse. In fact we don't want you anything, you don't take responsibilities we almost died out here, We had a major problem and you didn't even show up until the end. Some friend you are, Some leader you are, a real leader would have be here no matter what" Minako word hut more then the dagger cut in her shoulder. She felt tears coming up in her eyes "you wont' let me explain" She said as she tried to hold the tears from falling because they would call her a crybaby.  
  
"What is there to explain" Makoto said "like rei said you don't take responsibility and a leader needs to take responsibilities it's time that we have a new leader" rei crossed her arms across her chest and nodded. " I agree with them" Ami said glaring at Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked at aim in disbelief. "No, what are you talking about? I'm a great leader I said I was sorry that I was late, and u won't let me explain why I was late"  
  
"I seem to remember that you were late last time we called you, because you couldn't find your something or other! Even if it was a false alarm last time, you promised that it would never happen again and here you are doing it again and at such a crucial fight! How could you?" Rei yelled  
  
Usagi looked at Darien but he stood silently and glared down at Usagi. "you are no leader, and you are no friend we don't need someone like you to be their leader, much less be a scout. Darien said crossing his arms.  
  
"no Darien, that not true" Usagi said letting the tears ran freely down her cheeks she didn't care if they called her name or insult her.  
  
"Hand over the Crystal you are no longer a Sailor Senshi or a Princess. Meatball head!" Rei said stepping up to Usagi and extending a hand.  
  
Usagi looked at the other scout and realized they where abandoning her. She looked at Rei's hand and took off her brooch. Her sailor fuku disappeared and her clothes appeared. She handed it to rei and run away for the senshi.  
  
*~~~*~~~*  
  
I hope you liked it. I'll write more later. 


	3. leaving is heard but you have to do it s...

Ok, I'm goin to do vegeta has usagi's brother and her boyfriend is goin to be Gohan..  
  
Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
I'm not goin to put there ages k?  
  
Chp 3 leaving is heard but you have to do it someday  
  
Pluto was standing at the time gate, She saw everything that happen to Usagi. She knew whom she was fighting. She saw how the Sailor Senshi abandoned Usagi their princess and how she gave them her crystal. But she was goin to get it back for Usagi, she was the princess they can't take that away for her no matter want.  
  
She was about to leave but someone said "Do you need help?" Pluto turned around as saw the outer standing there "Yes, I do to get the princesses crystal back, we can't trust the inner and Darien anymore" Pluto say sounding sad and mad at the sometime.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch the time gate Pluto-mama" Saturn Said looking at her.  
  
Pluto looked down at Saturn and similes at her "Thank you Saturn" Saturn nodded in return.  
  
"Come on we need to hurry and get the crystal back" Neptune said  
  
"Right" Pluto and Uranus, said  
  
Pluto opened a portal Uranus and Neptune step thought the portal.  
  
"Be careful Pluto-mama, Neptune-mama, and Uranus-papa" Saturn said has they stepped through the portal  
  
The portal opened in front of the inner and Darien. "The outers" Ami said. With that the outers but Saturn step out of the portal looking mad,  
  
"What wrong you guys?" Minako Asked  
  
"You know what is wrong" A every pissed off Uranus said  
  
The Inners looked a little seared "What do you want?" Rei said crossing her arms. The outers looked at her  
  
"Give us the crystal Rei" Pluto said trying to keep her temper in check  
  
"Who said we have to crystal?" Makoto said  
  
"I saw Usagi give it to rei" Pluto said  
  
"So..she gave it to her" Darien Said  
  
"Because you told her to" Neptune said  
  
If you don't give it to us we are goin to use forces to get it" Uranus Said steeping closer to the Inners  
  
"Fine, But WE will get it back later" Darien said  
  
"But Darien…" rei started to protest but Darien interrupted her "Give it to them. Now rei"  
  
"Fine," She got to crystal out of her pocket and throw it towards Pluto, Pluto cot it, She opened the portal The three outer stepped in, They heard Darien Say "We will get that crystal Back along with Usako"  
  
*~~~**With Usagi**~~~*  
  
Her Legs and Lungs burned as she ran "Why? Why did they betray me?" Usagi thought was she ran as far away for The senshi she didn't want to stop running. Even her Family insulted her bout how stupid her hair was about being a klutz and crybaby, and her Eating Habit. The only people she could trust where to outer, they never made fun for her like everyone else did, She missed them they left after they beat chaos which was three months ago.  
  
She fell to the ground because she couldn't ran anymore, She leaned up against the tree that was near her she was thinking back to the time where they would insult her all the time.  
  
*~~Flash back~~*  
  
Usagi was ran because she was late for a scout meeting. She finally got to the temple.  
  
"YOUR LATE MEATBALL HEAD!" Yelled rei , she was standing at the top of the stairs with her arm crossed.  
  
"I don't see why you have to be the princess you are always late" Makoto Said for behind Rei  
  
"The meeting is over Usagi you can go away now" Rei said  
  
Usagi was about to cry  
  
"Look we made the little princess Cry" Minako Said Laughing  
  
The other Inners where laughing too  
  
*~~End of flashback~~~*  
  
"Princess" Someone said. Usagi looked up and saw Pluto. Usagi Jumped up and hugged her "Pluto" she said "I'm sorry Princess" Pluto said hugging her back  
  
"Sorry for what?" Usagi asked confused  
  
"For not telling you who you really are" Pluto Said, She pulled Usagi brooch out of her sub pocket "I think this belongs to you"  
  
"But, I give it to Rei" Usagi said looking at her brooch  
  
"I got it back for you" Pluto said. Usagi took the brooch out of Pluto's hand "thank you" She whispered. Pluto Nodded "It's time for you go"  
  
"Go where?" Usagi asked  
  
"To another dimension, you much find your brother, and you will find your true love" Pluto said opening a portal, "What about you and the outer?" Usagi asked "Don't worry about us Ok" Pluto said  
  
"OK" Usagi nodded "Bye, Princess I will see you again" Pluto said hugging her princess one last time.  
  
"I will miss you and the other, tell them bye for me Ok?, oh and one last thing My name is Usagi so please  
  
don't call me princess" Usagi said and stepped into the portal "Good Bye Usagi until next time"  
  
Usagi stepped out of the portal, she looked around she was in a forest. "How do I find anyone in the Forest? Usagi though. She heard voice and started walking towards them. She was then in an open field she looked to her right and saw a light come towards her….  
  
*~~~*~~~~**  
  
hehe, cliff hanger, Hope you like it rev plz? 


	4. the other dimension

Chapter 4  
  
Usagi eyes widen is fear as the light hit her dead on, she flew back into a tree, she was half conscious and her eye where half open, she saw three figures standing in front of her. She heard one say "We have to get her to capsule corps"  
  
"You carry her vegeta" another one said  
  
"Humph, Why do u have to carry this onna?" the one named vegeta said  
  
"Because you're the one who hit her" the first one said  
  
"Fine Goku" Vegeta said picking up Usagi  
  
They started towards capsule corps. Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms thinking how she looks like someone he knows but couldn't place her. They got to capsule corps 10 minus later.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku Yelled. Bulma come running in "Yes, Goku" she asked  
  
"Here, onna take her" Vegeta said giving Usagi to Bulma  
  
"What did you do to her vegeta?" Bulma yelled talking her.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer instead walked away "I'm goin to the gravy room" he called  
  
"Gohan can you take the girl and follow me please "Bulma Asked  
  
"Sure" Gohan Said taking Usagi for Bulma and followed her , and Goku followed them  
  
"What happened to her?" Bulma asked again  
  
"Well we where training at vegeta shot a ki blast and I dodged and hit the girl instead" Goku said  
  
"Oh" Bulma said, they walking into room that had a computer and beds in it." put the girl where Gohan" Bulma said pointing to a bed close to the computer. Gohan put the girl down on the bed "I'm goin to go call chi-chi and tell her Gohan and me are here" Goku said walking out the door. "Now get out Gohan I goin to run some test to make sure she is ok Bulma said pushing Gohan towards the door  
  
"OK, tell me how she is when your done" Gohan asked as he walked out he door. Bulma nodded and wasted not time and started to run test on Usagi….  
  
*~~~*Dream*~~~*  
  
Usagi was walking around in the dark when she saw a figure. Usagi looked at the figure then she realized that it was Rei she had her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at her, it send chills up her back.  
  
"Meatball head, If you where the princess you would at least be here on time, it just proves that you're a failure" Rei said with a smirk  
  
"You never study, How can you bee the Princess when your so stupid" Ami said coming into view on the right side of rei  
  
"You a klutz can even stand on your own two feet by yourself for 5 minus" Minako said as she appeared on the other side of Rei  
  
"Always pigging out on food, you should be the Princess of pigs unstained of Princess of the moon." Makoto appearing beside Ami.  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes. Why did they torture her so much, Sure she was always late, pigging out on food, not studying. Maybe if they where nicer and had taken time and help her maybe thing who had turned out differently, But no they where to busy insulting her. She let the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Look we made The little Princess cry" Rei sneered  
  
They all started laughing and disappeared even then they still laughed at her. Usagi fell to her knee sobbing "why? Why?" she asking herself over and over again.  
  
*~~~*End*~~*  
  
Usagi opened her eyes they where wet with tears, She looked around "where an I?" she said out looked, she had a big headache. She sat up and looked around and got off the bed. She walked towards the door and opened it. Usagi walked down the hall and come to a big opened room, she walked into the room and looked to her left to see a group of people looking at her…  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Hope you like, Sorry it's short, I promise to make the need chapter longer,, review plz? 


	5. VOTES!!!!!!

Ok, I need some vote on which inner or outer scouts is going to come and how they are goin to be with?  
  
Vegeta, Goten, M trucks, Piccolo (lol), Yamcha, Well anyway vote. And I need ideas for the story. Reader block lol ~koneko~ thanxs 


	6. Hate

So very sorry I took so long.we didn't have the net for a while, will more like a long while.SO I hope you like this chp.. Thanxs to HikariPhoenix for all your help..it half hers. Srry if you don't like this chp.not much we can do..  
  
Chp 5 Hate  
  
"Darien you Stupid ass hole, how could you do that?" Rei Yelled in his face. "We had the ginzuishou (I think) in or hands and you just like it go?"  
  
"The outers are stronger if you want to die go there and find where the hell our 'hime' is so we can get the crystal back!" Makoto said clearly trying to hold her anger under control  
  
"Where the hell where you huh? You where suppose to help...." Rei yelled still in Darien's face  
  
"If you would mind shutting up and stop spitting on me, I would tell you what I was Doing" Darien calmly said trying to push the frustrated Rei away from him  
  
"Don't you EVER interrupt me while I'm talking to you.." Rei was yelling before, she was cut off by Darien slapping her hard across the face causing her to nearly fall by the force  
  
"DON"T you EVER Talk back to me.." Darien said pulling Rei closer to him by the her collar of her shirt  
  
Rei gave a slight sigh before raising her hand to rub her cheek before saying "I'm sorry,..."  
  
"It's ok.. Just don't ever do it again or it will be much worse then a slap across the face" Darien said pulling Rei down into a kiss  
  
"Don't you think we should find out where they when off too?" Motoko asked while fiddling with her henshin stick cleaning the crystal on the top.  
  
Rei sighed and said "Your right, guess we should first find her, we shouldn't dwell (lol) on the ginzuishou at the moment...we need to take out Usagi-baka first"  
  
"Ami look on you computer and try to located Usagi and the ginzuishou" Darien said sitting down and looking at Ami, while she just sat there unmoving, until he glaring at her, making her work all the more faster  
  
"Um.... Nothing is coming up Darien - bak.san (lol)" Ami said nervously looking at him  
  
"WELL look harder damnit, we didn't go through everything just to lose everything because you didn't try hard enough!" he said rage nearing the bursting point  
  
"I understand I'll try again..." Ami said typing away aimlessly on her computer  
  
"But nothing is coming up.." Ami said backing up as Darien started to get up advancing on her pure anger held in his eyes.... Makoto was now trying to get Darien to stop  
  
"Darien-koi( ? -kun?) I can use the great fire, it usually gives me the answers, it is easily manipulated...Unstand of Ami's unless computer" Rei said walking up to Darien and putting her arms around his neck. Makoto, Ami and Minako roll their eyes at them  
  
Rei sat down in front of the 'everlasting' great fire. Chanting the words that allows her a whole New World of visions? Rei had been scared before, but that was nothing compared to the fear she felt of what she saw in the great fire. The Great Fire roared, raising it self-reaching the ceiling setting everything it touched to the doom of burning.  
  
Darien screamed as he picked Rei up as if she was nothing more then a rag doll and slamming her into the wall that was untouched by the flames of the roaring great fire. Rei went through the wall crashing into the other side with a loud crash....  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Do you think Koneko-chan is going to be okay in that other dimension?" Asked a worried Haruka looking at Setsuna from her spot on a black leather couch in a warm living room.  
  
"you worry to much Haruka -Papa, if she need any help Setsuna - mama will lets us know she would never let any thing happen to Usagi-mama (Serenity- mama)" Hotaru said looking up from the coverless history book she was reading, while sitting on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"I think we need one of us to where our hime-chan is and watch over her, we can't let anything happen to her." Michiru said  
  
"Setsuna can't go she must watch over the Time gate...I want to help, but me and Michi-kun are needed here to keep the inners at bay until we can deal with them...Hotaru is too young...  
  
"Hmp!! I will have you know that both our hime and me have been alive since the dawn of time! Haven't you heard the saying "Looks can be deceiving?" Hotaru said standing up, letting her book fall to the ground, glaring at Haruka.  
  
"Sorry kid, guess i forgot...." Haruka calmly said looking at Hotaru "but i still think you are too young to go there by your self"  
  
"DON'T 'KID' ME! IF I AM THE GODDESS OF DEATH AND REBIRTH, AND CAN DESTROY ANYTHING IF I WANT, WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I CANT PROTECT OUR HIME!!! LET ALONE NOT BE CALLED A FUCKING KID!!!!" Hotaru yelled while stomping her feet making things fall off book selves ((it's like damn you don't want to get her mad...lol)) before either or the other two senshi present could respond to the smallest senshi.  
  
A swirling portal of darkness appeared on the wall, showing the arrival of the senshi of time and the two guardian cats Luna perched on top of the Guardian's right shoulder, and Arteries was laying in the arms of the Senshi of Time's arms. For the 4 th chp..  
  
Usagi opened her eyes they where wet with tears, She looked around "where an I?" she said out looked, she had a big headache. She sat up and looked around and got off the bed. She walked towards the door and opened it. Usagi walked down the hall and come to a big opened room, she walked into the room and looked to her left to see a group of people looking at her. ((But it was re worded better ok..hope u like it))  
  
Slowly walking towards the door she peered out of it before she hesitantly walked out. Walking down the hall to the big door at the other end, Usagi couldn't help but lean in to the wall while using her hand to support herself, tears still in her eyes as her body ached with unimaginable pain, and her head throbbed with dizziness.  
  
As soon as she got to the door she gripped the doorknob somewhat tightly and turned it leaned into it. She saw a large group of people staring at her was she opened the door. All or the eyes...too many people backing away quickly. Hitting her head again on the door as she scrambled back, she again fell forward into the endless darkness. . Not getting the chance to see a spiky haired man stand quickly up and rush to the doorway where she now laid unconscious  
  
*~~~~~ it ends here. So what you think...again srry it took so long...the next chp while be out some time soon...promise. Thank you for reading, please review. NEED 10 REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHP!!!! 


End file.
